deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rowdyruff Boys vs Ed, Edd n Eddy
The Rowdyruff Boys vs Ed, Edd n Eddy is the first edition of Nickstar777's Death Battles. It pits the counterparts to the Powerpuff Girls, The Rowdyruff Boys against Ed, Edd n Eddy. Description Cartoon Network has been dishing out great shows for many years past and many years to come, now, these two trios of anti-heroes clash to determine who's the better band of 3. Interlude Wiz: They say the best things come in threes, such is the case with these 2 trios of Cartoon Network. Boomstick: The Rowdyruff Boys, the evil counterparts of the Powerpuff Girls. Wiz: And Ed, Edd n Eddy, the 3 junior con artists of Peach Creek. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Rowdyruff Boys Wiz: In the city of Townsville, an evil genius monkey named Mojo Jojo had one goal in mind, world domination. And he used his advanced intellect and his massive arsenal of giant robots to get it. Boomstick: Until 3 young girls with freaking superpowers kept coming up and beating the shit out of him. Wiz: Completely sick of defeat, Mojo used his scientific knowledge to attempt to copy the formula that made the Powerpuff Girls, so he could make a monster to destroy them. Boomstick: But, since they were made from sugar, spice and everything nice, that definitely was a no go. Wiz: Instead, Mojo substituted with arm pit hair from a criminal lifting weights, some snails from the prison dinner menu and the tail of a puppy guard dog. Boomstick: Wait, what prison serves snails? Is this show set in France? Wiz: No, it's not, but I'm not sure why the prison was serving escargot. Boomstick: He also needed some chemical X, but since he was in prison, he substituted with the stuff in the prison toilet. Wiz: And, somehow, it worked. With the ingredients, plus the toilet, Mojo created 3 young boys, the Rowdyruff Boys. Boomstick: These young triplets were created with one goal in mind, destroy the Powerpuff Girls. Wiz: And, at first, they succeeded in actually killing the girls, only for the love that the townspeople had for the girls to bring them back to life. Boomstick: ...what? Wiz: Brick is the leader of the boys. BRICK *'Full Name: Brick Jojo' *'Nickname: Brick the Bludgeoner' *'Age: 5' *'Colour: Red' *'Leader of the Rowdyruff Boys' *'Counterpart to Blossom' *'Made from the tail of a Puppy Dog' Wiz: Brick is the counterpart to Blossom Utonium, however, unlike Blossom, Brick is crude, gross and violent. Boomstick: I wish I had a son like him. Wiz: Brick is also quite the hot head and is extremely arrogant, not even listening to ideas from his 2 brothers. And while at times, he can come across as an idiot, Brick is actually considerably intelligent. Boomstick: Then their's Butch. BUTCH *'Full Name: Butch Jojo' *'Nickname: The Baron of Berserk' *'Age: 5' *'Colour: Forest Green' *'Most Destructive Member of the Rowdyruff Boys' *'Counterpart to Buttercup' *'Made from Snails' Wiz: Butch is the most violent member of the trio, being nothing short of a straight up sadist, while his brothers do like violence a lot, Butch is practically in love with it. He practically itches to cause chaos. Boomstick: I wish I had a son like him too. Wiz: Butch is also extremely loyal, as whenever Brick gives orders, Butch never even argues and just goes along with it. Boomstick: Then finally, Boomer. BOOMER *'Full Name: Boomer Jojo' *'Nickname: The Dumber than the Dumbest' *'Age: 5' *'Colour: Cobalt Blue' *'Dumbest of the Boys' *'Counterpart to Bubbles' *'Made from Snips' Wiz: Boomer is Bubbles' counterpart, in contrast to Bubbles sweetness and innocence, Boomer is...an idiot. Boomer: But who needs brains when you're a complete badass. Wiz: While Boomer may be stupid, he is just as dangerous as his brothers, and Brick and Butch do regard him as important. And inspite the boys reckless and destructive attitudes, they actually do care about each other. Boomer: And these 3 boys are not easy to take down thanks to their powers. Wiz: Right, being the girls counterparts, each of the boys have their own superpowers, they can fly and run at high speeds, they are fast enough to throw punches at machine gun speed, they can shoot lasers from their eyes... POWERS *'Flight' *'Superspeed' *'Optic Eye Blasts' *'Super Strength' *'Able to create a baseball bat of raw energy (Boomer Only)' *'Energy Force Field (Butch Only)' *'Pulse Wave' *'Rowdyruff Megablast' Wiz: And are extremely strong, when they first fought the girls, the boys were able to defeat the girls and reduce part of Townsville to rubble by using some very unique and quite heavy weapons... Boomstick: Yeah, a school bus, an airplane and a fucking Cruise Liner. Wiz: There are also Boomer and Butch's unique abilities, Boomer is able to create a baseball bat out of raw energy while Butch can create a force field the same way to protect from energy attacks. Boomstick: The boys also have the pulse wave, a sonic wave capable of blowing away the Powerpuff Girls. There's also the Rowdyruff Megablast, an energy blast produced by the boys creating a whirlpool of energy. Wiz: In addition, the boys are smart enough to pilot tanks, weaponized jets and even military ships. FEATS *'Never been beaten by the girls in an actual fight' *'Successfully able to kill the Powerpuff Girls' *'Been brought back from the dead' *'Used the Powerpuff Girls as a puck to play hockey' Wiz: However, in spite of what the boys have accomplished, their first defeat at the hands of the Powerpuff Girls came when the girls used 5 year old boys greatest weaknesses. Boomstick: Cooties. Wiz: No, Boomstick...actually, yes, that's right, when the boys noticed the girls alive, they went to fight them again, only for the girls to kiss the boys, making the boys explode. Boomstick: Aw, but they were so tough. Wiz: True, but after they were brought back from the dead by HIM, they were given... Boomstick: Some new badass hairstyles. Wiz: Yes, but in addition, they also received, and I quote, "Cootie Shots", so from then on, whenever the girls kissed the boys, rather than dying, the boys got stronger, but once again, they were defeated when the girls threatened their masculinity. Boomstick: What? Wiz: By using cheap tricks like dressing them up, calling them babies, pulling down their pants and making them bite their own tongues, the girls defeated the boys again. WEAKNESSES *'Cooties (Formerly)' *'Threats to masculinity' *'Stupidity (Boomer)' *'Reckless Destruction' *'Got tricked by Bubbles into thinking she was Boomer' *'Individuality' Boomstick: Hey, why is Reckless Destruction listed as a weakness? Wiz: Because, on their third appearance, the boys appetite for chaos and destruction actually caused them to fight each other and cost them the fight with the girls. In addition, the boys need to be together to fight, if they are separated from each other, they stand far less a chance of winning. Boomstick: But no matter what, these boys are no laughing matter, they are 100% destruction. Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiz: In Peach Creek, there are 3 boys who only have one goal in mind. Boomstick: To buy candy. Wiz: Exactly, these 3 con artists known as the Eds are willing to do anything for jawbreakers. Boomstick: And these 3 kids who share the same name are lead by Eddy. EDDY *'Middle Name: Skipper' *'Aliases:' **'Carl' **'Hugo' **'Suzette' **'Professor Scam' *'Age: Unknown' *'Extremely selfish' *'Self Proclaimed King of Pranks' Wiz: Eddy may be the leader of the eds, but he is more of a dictator, he never listens to his friends ideas and always thinks he's right. Boomstick: In addition to this, Eddy is also extremely selfish. Wiz: Exactly, he doesn't care about his own friends safety, only his own goals, once, when the candy store was giving out free jawbreakers and his friends were being carried away by an overflowing road... Boomstick: Sissies. Wiz: ...Eddy ran towards the store and left his friends so he could get the jawbreakers for himself. Boomstick: Don't worry, he got his comeuppence, the store was closed. Wiz: Next, there's Ed, the muscle of the group. ED *'Middle Name: Horace' *'Aliases:' **'Lothar' *'Age: Unknown' *'Least Intelligent Member' *'Strongest Member' Boomstick: Ed is the least intelligent member of the Eds, but, to make up for it, he's extremely strong. Wiz: Like the time he was able to lift a school copy machine on his back without even trying, or when he carried an entire tractor just to balance it on an egg. Boomstick: Also, inspite of Ed's idiocy, he's quite good at tricking people, albeit by complete accident. Wiz: Very true, in fact, he once convinced the entire cul-de-sac that they were being invaded by Mole Mutants and somehow got everyone into celebrating Christmas...in July. Boomstick: Nothing wrong with a little Holiday Spirit, pass the eggnog. Wiz: Finally, there's the brains of the Eds, Edd. EDD *'Middle Name: Marion' *'Alias:' **'Double D' **'The Masked Mumbler' *'Age: Unknown' *'Most Intelligent Member of the Eds' *'Skilled Inventor' Boomstick: Normally going by his nickname, Double D, this Sockhead is a genius. Wiz: He's brilliant in school, studies for fun and once tried teaching the entire Cul-De-Sac. Boomstick: BORING! Anyway, Double D is never seen without his trademark hat, which he never takes off. And he's also a brilliant inventor. Wiz: You got that right, in addition to more low down inventions, Double D has invented many things that have helped the Eds in their cons and scams... DOUBLE D'S INVENTIONS *'Baking Powder Vapour Barrier' *'Jetpack' *'Elevation Boots' *'Sub-Zero Battlesuit' *'Garbage Scooter' *'Land Windsurfer' *'Professor Scam Flyer' *'Prototype Rocket' *'Transmitter Mop' *'Canadian Squirt Gattling Gun' *'Newspaper Shooter' *'Grappling Hook' *'Bowling Ball Cannon' *'Body Heat Seeking Goggles' *'Thingamajig' Wiz: The Baking Soda Vapour Barrier is a smoke grenade disguised as a jawbreaker, the jetpack is fully operational even though it's made from a leafblower, the elevation boots are built to raise Eddy to the height of a skyscraper, the Sub-Zero Battlesuit is built to help the Eds survive hot temperatures, the Land Windsurfer allows the Eds to travel faster than a speeding schoolbus, the Transmitter mop is used for surveilence and the newspaper shooter, as the name implies, is built to fire newspapers like a confetti cannon. Boomstick: There's also the Canadian Squirt Gattling Gun. Wiz: The Canadian Squirt Gattling Gun is built using a set of Turkey Basters to rapid fire water at an enemy. Boomstick: But Wiz, what good is something that can only squirt water? Asked the inevitable comment section. Wiz: Well, while the Eds and most of the Cul-De-Sac only used water in their Turkey Basters, the Kanker Sisters actually used their own brand of Rubber Cement, so the squirt guns, and, by extension, the Gattling Gun, can fire things other than water. Boomstick: If that's not impressive enough, Double D once built A FULLY FUNCTIONAL ELEVATOR out of cardboard. Wiz: Double D also created the Eds greatest tool, the Thingamajig, a gumball like device capable of doing literally anything. Boomstick: The main function of the Thingamajig is to deposit objects that the Eds might need for certain situations, like a chair when they have no where to sit. Wiz: And the Thingamajig is only about the size of someone's head, so it should be impossible for something like a chair to even fit. Boomstick: Inspite of how awesome the Thingamajig is, there is one serious problem with it. Wiz: Correct, the Thingamajig is a one of a kind item, meaning there are no spares and no extras. Boomstick: But Double D isn't the only inventor, take Eddy, who personally created, THE EL MONGO STINKBOMB!!! Wiz: Created with some of the stinkiest ingredients around, the El Mongo is a blimp sized stinkbomb that can cover the entire cul-de-sac with a toxic air, unfortunately, the stink also affects the Eds, so in battle, it's wise for the Eds to treat the stinkbomb as a last resort. Boomstick: But with some of the feats the Eds have accomplished, this might not be neccessary. FEATS *'Double D knocked out Lee Kanker' *'Ed once scared the entire Cul-De-Sac when he was in a bad mood' *'Eddy once successfully beat his older brother in a fight' *'Saw Santa Claus in Person' *'Known to break the laws of Physics more than once' *'Once built an entire city out of cardboard in only a day' Wiz: Correct, for example, inspite of Double D's physical weakness, he has actually pulled off some pretty amazing feats, such as beating up Lee Kanker, who is one of the toughest girls in school, in addition, all 3 Eds have regularly been able to break the laws of Physics. Boomstick: Yeah, remember that Land Windsurfer? Well, that actually went so fast that it went airborn, and the Eds actually hit the sky. Wiz: Also, when Double D built the cardboard Elevator, which is impossible enough already, Ed actually built on top of it and made it higher, until the Eds reached the moon, and when he did, one of the Eds actually got out of a microwave. BROKEN LAWS OF PHYSICS *'Revealed a 2D tree' *'Stood behind and touched a house sillouette' *'Ate the sun and turned it into the moon' *'Removed their friend, Jimmy's, outline' *'Hit the sky, causing it to crack and fall' *'Ed once ate a whole television and Eddy in one bite' Boomstick: Another thing in the Ed's advantage is Double D's bloodlust Wiz: Confused? Well, while Double D was first using the Canadian Squirt Gattling Gun, he was filled with so much adrenaline from the weapon's power that he was also filled with an insane bloodlust. Boomstick: But inspite of these amazing feats, the Eds are still only human, and thus, have flaws. WEAKNESSES *'Edd is physically weak' *'Edd is a neat freak' *'Eddy is extremely arrogant' *'Ed is too protective of his sister' *'Ed is extremely gullible' Wiz: For starters, Eddy is not only arrogant and narcissistic, he's also a coward. Boomstick: He may act all tough, but he's nothing more than a chicken. Wiz: Double D is, again, physically weak. In addition to this, he's also a neat freak and despises filth, as such when his shower was unoperational and he couldn't find a shower to actually take, he went insane. Boomstick: And back to Ed, his stupidity makes him quite gullible and will believe anything, he once got tricked into thinking that a push mower was a monster from a comic book. He's also protective of his little sister, Sarah, why's that a weakness? BECAUSE HE'S ALSO SCARED OF HER. Wiz: Overall, while the Eds are only human, they do work well as a team when they can and Double D's various Inventions come in handy. Polls Who are you rooting for? The Rowdyruff Boys Ed, Edd n Eddy Who do you think will win? The Rowdyruff Boys Ed, Edd n Eddy Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Fight In the middle of the day in Peach Creek, 3 bright beams flew over the cul-de-sac. These were the Rowdyruff Boys, Boomer looked down to see 3 jawbreakers on the ground. "Hey, bros, look" said Boomer Brick and Butch looked down to see the jawbreakers. The triplets flew down and picked up a jawbreaker each. "Wow, these are the biggest jawbreakers I've ever seen" said Brick "Do you think they'll even fit in our mouths?" asked Boomer "Only one way to find out" said Butch Butch opened his mouth and got ready to eat the jawbreaker. "HEY!" screamed someone The Ruffs looked to see the Eds. "You little twerps, those are OUR jawbreakers" screamed Eddy "Eddy, just let them have them, they're just kids" said Double D "No way, I'm not letting those brats take our jawbreakers" said Eddy Brick flew towards Eddy and punched him in the chest. "Ooh, you rapscallions" said Double D "Oh my god, they have superpowers" said Ed "No Ed, I'm sure it's just some technology" said Double D "HEY, You want em? come get em" said Butch FIGHT! The 2 trios started fighting, Brick throwing punches at Eddy, Double D getting beaten down by Butch and Boomer squaring off with Ed. Eventually, the Eds are knocked back. "You runts" said Eddy Eddy pulls out the Thingamajig and uses it to dispense the Bowling Ball Cannon. "LOAD ME UP ED!" said Eddy "On it Eddy!" said Ed The Ruffs flew towards the Eds, but Eddy's Bowling Ball Cannon worked well in keeping the Ruffs at bay. "HAHA!" laughed Eddy The boys got back to their feet as Brick growled in anger. "BALLISTIC BARRAGE!" screamed Brick The 3 ruffs flew towards the Eds before rapidly throwing punches to the faces of the Eds at machine gun speed. When the Eds got back to their feet, Double D grabbed the Thingamajig and used it to dispense the Newspaper Shooter. Double D tried firing newspapers at the Ruffs, but Boomer used his Baseball Bat of energy to swat the newspapers back at the Eds. "Let's vamoose" said Brick The Ruffs flew away, however, the Eds gained on them quickly on the Land Windsurfer. "Whoa, that thing is fast" said Boomer "But we're faster, AFTERBURNERS!" screamed Brick The boys hit the afterburners, leaving behind a trail of gas that caused the Eds to cough. "MY EYES! THEY'RE BURNING" screamed Double D Eddy took out the bowling ball cannon again and fired at the boys, knocking them out of the sky. When the boys were down Eddy grabbed one of the bowling balls and used his Elevation Boots to grow taller than a skyscraper. When Eddy was high enough, he dropped the bowling ball, but the boys used their Pulse Wave to knock back the Eds and deflect the bowling ball. "Dammit" said Eddy The Ruffs started using their heat vision on the Eds, but the Eds were wearing their Sub-Zero Battlesuits, rendering the heat vision useless. Ed grabbed the Thingamajig and used it to dispense the Baking Soda Vapour Barrier, before detonating the Vapour Barrier, leaving behind a cloud of Vapour. When the vapour cleared, the Ruffs were alone and the Eds were gone. "Where'd they go?" asked Butch Suddenly, Rapidly Fired Liquid was shot at the Rowdyruff Boys, and Butch's feet were stuck to the floor. "Hey, I can't move" said Butch "I gotcha" said Brick Brick was about to use his heat vision, until Eddy on a Jetpack tackled Brick. Ed and Double D returned on the Land Windbreaker, about to run over Butch, until Boomer stepped in and used his Raw Energy Bat to stop the Windsurfer. "This ain't good" said Double D Eddy took out the Thingamajig once again. "Let's see what else we got" said Eddy Eddy prepared to use the Thingamajig again, until Brick used his heat vision to blast the Thingamajig, destroying it. "Uh oh" said Eddy Butch charged towards the Eds, tackling Double D. Butch then uses his Heat Vision to melt Double D's face, killing him. "OH NO, HE GOT DOUBLE D!" screamed Ed "I can see that, RUN" said Eddy Eddy hopped on the Land Windsurfer and sped off. Leaving Ed behind. "Uh, Eddy" said Ed Boomer flew right through Ed, leaving a hole in Ed's torso and killing him instantly. Brick eventually caught up with Eddy and used his heat vision to destroy the Land Windsurfer. "Oh damn" said Eddy Brick started to beat down Eddy to a bloody pulp, when Brick stopped, he went to walk away, until Eddy stood up. "Oh, you want more?" asked Brick "You little brat" said Eddy Eddy grabbed a garage door opener and a gas mask and released the El Mongo Stinkbomb. "What is that thing?" asked Boomer "Your Doom" said Eddy The stinkbomb exploded and released the stinky gas. "Now it's over" said Eddy Out of nowhere, the Ruffs flew up to Eddy and punched him in the face. "But...how?" asked Eddy The Ruffs prepared one more attack, they joined hands and spun around in a circle like a wheel, before blasting Eddy and disintegrating him K.O! The Ruffs gather the Jawbreakers and fly off. Results Boomstick: No more jawbreakers for them. Wiz: This was a surprisingly even fight at first, most of the Ed's inventions as well as their use of the Thingamajig worked in countering the Ruffs superpowers. Boomstick: "But Wiz, how could the Eds defend from the Ruff's Heat Vision?", asked the inevitable comment. Wiz: Well, as the name implies, Heat Vision uses heat for it to work, the Eds Sub-Zero Battlesuits are purpose built to defend the Eds from heat, however, eventually, the battlesuits would have gave way and stopped working, if the boys had kept using their heatvision, they probably would have won quicker, but the boys didn't know this. Boomstick: However, once the Thingamajig was destroyed, that left the Ruffs with an advantage. Wiz: The Eds may have stood a chance if they tried threatening the boys masculinity, however, the Eds didn't know that doing so would have weakened the boys. Also, while the Eds may have stood a chance of defeating the Ruffs if they separated them, as the Ruffs need to be together to fight, this wouldn't have worked either as no matter how much the Eds weapons and inventions worked at defending against the Ruffs superpowers, they wouldn't have worked at killing the Ruffs at all. Boomstick: Then, there was the Eds ace in the hole, the El Mongo Stinkbomb. Wiz: Ordinarily, the El Mongo would work perfectly to defeat the Eds enemies, however, the Rowdyruffs love disgusting things and wouldn't have cared about the stench of the stinkbomb. Boomstick: And even if the boys were affected by the stinkbomb, it still wouldn't have worked in defeating them. Wiz: The stinkbomb's only function is to release a bad smelling gas, it is not used to kill, leaving the Eds with no more options but to lay down and give up. Boomstick: But you'd think if Double D could beat up Lee Kanker, who, again, is one of the toughest girls in school, he could probably hold his own against 3 young 5 year old triplets. Wiz: Except that wouldn't be the case for 3 reasons, one, while Lee Kanker is tough, she is nowhere near the level of the Rowdyruff Boys, two, Lee Kanker does not have superpowers while the Rowdyruff Boys do, and three, Double D beat up Lee Kanker by complete accident, in fact, all fights Double D has won have been through sheer coincidence or have been accidental. In contrast to this, the Ruffs are undefeated in physical fights as each time the girls defeated the Ruffs, they had to use alternate techniques to defeat them. Boomstick: You'd also think that the Eds could just use their Laws of Physics breaking powers to defeat the Ruffs. Wiz: But that wouldn't work either for 3 more reasons, one, the Eds have only been able to break the Laws of Physics when it was necessary for the plot, which is hardly ever accurate, two, the Eds have never been able to break the laws of physics on purpose, whenever they were able to break the laws of physics, it was by accident... Boomstick: For example, when the Eds were shot into the air and somehow smashed into the sky, they weren't trying to do so, they were trying to get on the school bus. Wiz: ...the third reason why the Eds couldn't break the laws of physics here is because most of the Eds Physics Breaking moments happened in a single episode, and at the end of the episode, everything was back to normal and the Eds couldn't break the laws of Physics again, implying that the Eds were either daydreaming or hallucinating. Boomstick: Guess this battle was too Ruff on the Eds. Wiz: The Winners are The Rowdyruff Boys. Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle... On a ferris wheel, a man in a trench coat and fedora is seen assembling a sniper rifle. Atop a skyscraper in Japan, a young boy with blue hair and pigtails was walking towards someone, bloodlust visible in his eyes. THE BATTLE OF THE ASSASSINS Category:Cartoon Network Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Nickstar777 Category:Season Premiere Category:'Children' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Series Premiere Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Kid vs Teenager' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles